NYU Students
The NYU Students are characters in Girl Meets World. They are the young people Riley and Maya encounter, when the girls decide to secretly follow Josh Matthews to a late night party at New York University. While Riley immediately begins to fit within the collegiate atmosphere, Maya is swiftly crushed to see Josh already fraternizing with two attractive co-eds in their dorm room. However, with her new found confidence, Riley shoves Maya into the small gathering. Surprisingly, the older girls greet Maya with sympathetic ears, and actually encourage the lovelorn girl to express her feelings for Josh, and force the youngest Matthews brother to consider Maya in a new light. The group of individuals make their initial appearance in Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot. 'Harriet' Harriet is a member of the NYU chapter of the Gamma Gamma Nu sorority, who instantly bonds with Riley. Harriet seems very peppy, energetic, and a bit gossipy. Harriet also appears quite gullible, as she believed Andrew when he broke up with her by claiming to have died. 'Gamma Gamma Nu Song' We are the sisters of Gamma Gamma Nu, We are humble, but we're better than you. We help people everywhere, But we still love our hair. 'Cause we're Gamma Gamma Nu! Woooo! Trivia *Harriet calls Riley "Ri-Ri." *Harriet tells Riley that she beat out Gretchen for the title of "Best Friend To Have," among the Gamma Gamma Nu pledges. *Riley teaches her the female version of the "Handshake of Awesomeness." *Harriet seems to have dated Andrew in the past. *Apparently, many of her boyfriends have "died." *Harriet is credited as "Gamma Gamma Girl" 'Andrew' Andrew 'is an old friend of Josh's, presumably from Philadelphia. Already acclimated to college life, he is quite happy to show Josh around. He and Harriet seem to have had a romantic history, which he ended by telling her that he died. 'Trivia *Apparently in the past, he and Josh attended high school together for a time. *He thinks Josh should not ignore Maya's feelings. *Upon reuniting with Harriet, he attempts to pass himself off as a ghost. Jasmine Jasmine is a co-ed Andrew introduces to Josh. Jasmine presumably shares a dorm room with Charlotte. Jasmine is initially very friendly with Josh, but intrigued by Maya's devotion to him, threatens to tell all the other female students on campus that Josh belongs to "the bravest girl that I have ever met", unless he considers Maya's point of view. 'Trivia' *Jasmine shares a fifth floor dorm room with Charlotte. *Jasmine keeps several stuffed animals on her bed. *Jasmine tells Josh that they will be friends when he starts NYU. *Jasmine seems to like butterflies. *Jasmine admires Maya for her bravery. *Jasmine seems to be somewhat bossy. *In the novelization of this episode, she is identified as "rosy cheeks." 'Charlotte' Charlotte 'is a co-ed Andrew introduces to Josh. She apparently is Jasmine's room mate. She is the one who stops Maya and Riley from leaving to hear their story. She and Jasmine listen to Maya and encourage her to tell Josh how she feels. She tells Maya that in the future, the age difference between Maya and Josh may not be important. 'Trivia *She shares a fifth floor dorm room with Jasmine. *She is very amused by the scene between Harriet and Andrew. *She admits she never would do what Maya did. *She tells Maya Josh might be more ready in three years. *Like Jasmine, she seems somewhat bossy. *She agrees to Jasmine's plan to blackmail Josh to listen to Maya. *In the novelization of this episode, she is identified as "purple sweater." Quotes To be added. Trivia *The NYU Student Body are known as the Violets. *Free tutoring for students is available. *There is a chapter of Zeta Nu on the campus. *There is an 80's Movie Night shown every second Tuesday of the month. *Gamma Gamma Nu sponsors a Food Drive every first Saturday of the month. *The motto of Gamma Gamma Nu is "Bold women make bold choices." *Riley is taken away by various students, three different times. *Upcoming events: **Performance of Faustus. **Frisbee Golf Tournament. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Students Category:Season 2 Category:One Time Characters Category:Female characters Category:Male characters